Por una taza de té
by Athenna7
Summary: Porque todos queremos saber cómo fue que Sarada llegó a la familia Uchiha… -Sasuke-Kun, ¿Quieres un té? -Sé de algo que me entretendría más y mejor que una taza de té Sakura…- (AVISO: Lime/ Lemon)


**Por una taza de té**

**Bueno he aquí otro fic basado en mi amado SasuSaku y en mi curiosidad por saber cómo hicieron a Sara-chan xD (vamos, que todos nos imaginamos cosillas cuando se trata de esos dos ( ?) **

_**NOTA**__**: Este es el segundo Lime/ Lemon que escribo en mi vida, tened piedad nobles lectores T.T**_

**No más charla!. ****A leer babies!**

**Summary:** _Porque todos queremos saber cómo fue que Sarada llegó a la familia Uchiha… -Sasuke-Kun, ¿Quieres un té? -Sé de algo que me entretendría más y mejor que una taza de té Sakura…- (AVISO: Lime/ Lemon)_

**Discalimer:** _Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una increíble obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>-Sasuke-kun, ¿Quieres un té?-<p>

Sakura no era tonta, su marido estaba extraño, _bastante_ diría ella.

Desde que había vuelto a la villa millones de cosas habían pasado entre ellos, pero lo habían hecho tan rápido que apenas y podía creer que _ella_ la inútil, ignorada, débil y _molesta_ Sakura Haruno, fuese ahora Sakura _Uchiha._

Suspiró una vez más y miró al joven, ahora hombre, que había robado su corazón. Lo conocía, y estaba realmente ido sentado en el tatami de la cocina mientras miraba hacia fuera por la ventana, como si el suceso más maravilloso jamás visto en el mundo estuviese a punto de ocurrir.

-Puedes estar así todo el día, o puedes contarme que te sucede mientras bebemos un rico té- Ella sonrió con esas típicas sonrisas que sólo le dedicaba a él-

Sabía que eso no sería suficiente para captar su atención, Sasuke a veces era muy complicado de tratar. Aunque se hubiese redimido y no fuese ni la sombra de aquel tipo frío y lleno de odio en su corazón, debía admitir que algunas cosas en él _jamás_ iban a cambiar…. Pero qué demonios! Lo amaba igual.

Dio una y mil vueltas en la cocina intentando captar al menos una mirada, buscando sacarlo de ese letargo en el que estaba. Las ganas de saber que cruzaba por la mente de ese maravilloso hombre estaban consumiéndola.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo más se desesperaba, por dios! ¿Qué era tan importante como para que no le prestase _ni una pizca_ de su bendita atención?

Creyó por un momento que en la misión que le habían asignado había sido algo inquietante o peligrosa, más segundos después descartó la idea completamente, por más que Kakashi hubiese puesto su cabeza en juego por Sasuke, sabía perfectamente que la confianza de los aldeanos venía poco a poco, y poner una misión de alto rango sobre los hombros de quien un día fue desertor no estaría bien visto.

Retorció el trapo que tenía entre sus manos, ¡Como que se llamaba Sakura Har…Uchiha, que iba a saber que le pasaba!.

-Vamos! Sasuke-Kun, ¿Es qué vas a quedarte callado todo el día?- la molestia de la pelirosa empezaba a ser palpable- ¿Es por algo que he hecho?-.

Desde que ellos empezaron su _"noviazgo"_ había podido notar lo influyente que era en el estado de ánimo del Uchiha. _Oh_, y vaya que lo era!.

_Recordaba aquella vez en la que había salido del hospital directo a la torre del Hokage por solicitud urgente del mismo. En el camino, tuvo la tremenda mala suerte de encontrarse con un paciente bastante especial. De esos con los que utilizas al extremo tu profesionalismo para no mandarlos a la..._

_-Buenas tardes señorita Haruno, que agradable es verla- saludó confianzudo un joven de apenas unos 22 años-_

_-Buenos tardes señor Hoshiro- respondió seca la muchacha de ojos verdes-_

_Si hay algo que Sakura Haruno detesta es que la gente se tome atribuciones que no les corresponden, y ese tipo era experto en ello. Kuromaru Hoshiro era un acosador a tiempo completo, desde que había llegado mal herido a su consulta, no había semana que no se lo cruzara "casualmente" por la villa, y cuando eso no sucedía, se dedicaba a enviarle flores al hospital, cosa que ya estaba generando rumores entre el personal._

_-Bueno, sabes? Mi tarde sería mucho mejor si aceptases tener una amena salida conmigo, ¿Qué te parece?- La sonrisa ladina del joven asomó en sus labios-_

_-Que amable de su parte, pero deberá disculparme, tengo asuntos importantes que atender- Dios! sí que quería huir de ese tipo lo más rápido posible-._

_-Oh eso no es problema! Quizá mañana pueda pasar a buscarte por el hospital Sakura-chan-_

_-¿Sakura- chan? – pensó- Señor Hoshiro de verdad agradezco mucho su atención pero en este momento no estoy interesada en salidas de ningún tipo- cuando se lo proponía Sakura sabía ser educada pero filosa a la vez-._

_-Es que yo…- el hombre no llegó a culminar su frase debido a que una voz grave lo interrumpió-._

_-Ha dicho no- ambos miraron a un costado para ver a un moreno de ojos negros recargado en un árbol- _

_-¿Uchiha Sasuke?, pues me disculpas pero creo que la señorita tiene edad y boca para hablar por ella misma- contestó con el ceño fruncido-._

_-Demonios, sólo esto faltaba- pensó una irritada ojijade-_

_-Hmp, pues su respuesta ha sido no, ahora largo- la voz de Sasuke sonaba amenazadora-._

_-Sakura, ¿Él es tu novio o algo? Porque de verdad si no lo es creo que no pinta nada en esta conversación- Kuromaru sonaba nervioso, y bastante irritado por la presencia de cierto moreno-._

_-No, no lo es, de todas maneras es cierto que he dicho no, así que por favor señor Hoshiro le pido que me deje ir pues como le dije tengo cosas importantes que hacer-._

_-Está bien, ya entendí tu punto- asumió molesto, para luego lanzar una punzante mirada a Sasuke e irse.-_

_-Te preguntaría que haces aquí pero creo que antes te debo las gracias- Sakura suspiró liberada al verse por fin fuera de tal situación, sin notar que cierta persona la miraba extrañado-_

_-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó el azabache.-_

_-¿Disculpa?-_

_-¿Desde cuándo no somos pareja?- Sasuke se notaba molesto, pero por sobre todo, no estaba bromeando- _

_La pelirosa se sintió como una pieza de hielo clavada al suelo, es decir, si, ellos prácticamente pasaban todo su tiempo juntos, hacían misiones, él la acompañaba a diversos lugares bastante seguido, se veían habitualmente y sinceramente ella también sentía que estaba en una relación con Sasuke, pero claro, cómo saberlo si tu "novio", es un témpano de hielo que solo dice monosílabos. Jamás se atrevería a volver a confesarse ante él, por más que lo amase, realmente estaba muy herida aún por sus rechazos, así que por ahora estaban bien las cosas así, ella disfrutando secretamente de su compañía mientras para él solo era una tarea más. Nunca creyó que él los viese de la misma manera que ella los veía._

_Y ahí lo supo, ella influía en la vida y humor de Sasuke Uchiha, siempre lo hizo, pero también supo que lograr entenderlo sería todo un reto…. Y a ella le gustaban los retos._

No se equivocó, su preciada influencia surtió efecto, Sasuke le dirigió la mirada por primera vez desde que había llegado.

-¿Es cierto que el dobe va tener un hijo?- preguntó clavando sus ojos negros en los verdes de su esposa-

-Ah veo que ya te ha contado, pues sí, resulta que Hinata está embarazada de dos meses- contestó Sakura un tanto confundida por la pregunta-

-_Tsk- _Por alguna razón el moreno estaba muy irritado-

-¿Sucede algo con eso?- la joven depositó una taza de té humeante frente a él sin dejar de mirarle, al fin podría sacarle eso que tanto le molestaba-.

-No, nada- Sasuke volvió a su pose inicial y se dedicó a mirar la ventana mientras bebía su té-.

Sakura se sintió un fracaso, cuando estaba a punto de saberlo todo, el porfiado de su joven esposo volvía a la cápsula de hielo… Muy bien, se daba por vencida, quizá no debía entrometerse tanto y dejarlo meditar en paz.

Resignada por el hecho, decidió que sería mejor ir a leer algo a su habitación para matar las horas, ya que Sasuke no daba señales de querer reaccionar pronto.

-Sasuke-kun, iré arriba a leer algo, espero que te guste el té, cualquier cosa sabes dónde encontrarme- le sonrió de manera forzada-.

-Sé de algo que me entretendría más y mejor que una taza de té Sakura…-

Se paró en seco. El escalofrío que sintió correr por su cuerpo fue legendario. No podía ser que esas palabras las hubiese dicho él, no de _esa_ manera.

Trató de buscar en su mente algo sano en toda esa frase, pero simplemente no podía, o quizá ella quería que esa frase significara _una sola cosa._

Sin tener aún en orden sus pensamientos se giró para contestarle a su marido, pero era demasiado tarde, lo tenía frente a ella, con la mirada más intensa que hubiese visto arder en sus ojos.

Lo sintió besar su cuello, sintió sus grandes manos en su espalda, y con eso fue suficiente para saber que de ahora en más estaba totalmente entregada a él.

Suavemente las caricias de Sasuke moldearon la figura de su esposa, Sakura solo lanzaba suspiros donde poco a poco se le escapaba la cordura, es increíble que esto pasara, y que _él, _su amor de toda la vida, su sueño, fuese quien lo hiciera.

No supo cuando su marido la tomó entre sus brazos, no supo cuando y como subieron las escaleras entre besos apasionados y llenos de deseo el uno por el otro, no supo cuando estaba sobre su cama con el hombre que tanto amaba haciéndola suya poco a poco.

-Sa- Sasuke-kun, e- estas seguro de esto?- hablar entre tan viciosas caricias era casi un suplicio-

-He deseado esto desde que te conocí Sa-ku-ra- su voz era endemoniadamente sensual- Siempre fuiste y serás mía-.

Dicho esto comenzaron a despojarse mutuamente de sus ropas, el tiempo se convirtió en infinito y la pelirosa sentía como se quemaba a cada toque de los dedos se Sasuke. Jamás creyó experimentar tantas emociones juntas, felicidad, amor, deseo, lujuria, jamás creyó tampoco que todo eso se lo podría hacer sentir la persona por la cual derramó lágrimas de amargura por tantos años, pero ella sabía que había valido la pena, desde el principio, y se merecía disfrutar de este momento.

El morocho fue poco a poco quitando los últimos vestigios de la ropa de su mujer, disfrutando cada gesto, cada expresión que recorría su rosto. Que amaba tener el control no era una novedad, pero si era sobre esa mujer que tan loco lo volvía y aún mejor, de esa manera, lo gozaba hasta el más pequeño instante.

Las caricias que se regalaban uno al otro fueron cada vez más y más intensas, sus sentidos se afinaban más y sus cuerpos pedían unirse.

El azabache se aventuró a explorar lugares prohibidos comprobando que la muchacha estaba lista para él, el hecho lo hizo sonreír, ella simplemente lo tenía todo de él.

-Lista?- preguntó agitado mirando a su esposo-

-Para ti siempre- contestó la muchacha con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa cansina-

Sentirlo dentro de ella la hizo suspirar, realmente la hizo ver estrellas. Todo pasó muy rápido, sentir su peso sobre ella, los susurros y gemidos en su oído y cuando de un momento al otro las embestidas de Sasuke tomaron un ritmo tan vertiginoso que la llevaron al límite de la cordura.

-Ahhhh Sakura!-

-Sasuke-kun!-

Cuando todo acabó sintió su cuerpo con el peso de una pluma, la realidad la golpeaba poco a poco mientras su respiración se equilibraba lentamente. Como pudo miró a su costado, Sasuke estaba en las mismas condiciones, había sido único, ahora quería dormir en su pecho y atesorar en su memoria este momento tan preciado junto a todos los vividos con él.

-Sakura…- la llamó el pelinegro-.

-¿Si, Sasuke-kun?- contestó casi entregada al sueño-.

-_Gracias_-.

-Pues de nada- Sakura lanzó una risita- Pero la próxima vez simplemente dime, así no desperdicio el té-.

-Hmp, espero que luego de esto le tenga nuevas noticias al dobe- sonrió orgulloso-.

-Pues creo que deberías asegurarte que las tengas, ¿no lo crees?- la picardía se notaba en su voz-.

-Creo que tienes razón-.

Y esa noche fue larga, muy larga, pero memorable y productiva, pues luego de unos meses ambos estarían bendecidos con la llegada de una preciosa niña a su nueva familia, una que haría revivir la llama de un clan extinto, una que enorgullecería a sus padres, una que fue creada con un inmenso _amor_ .

Y finalmente aquel té se enfrió sobre aquella mesa….

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad espero con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado T.T<strong>

**Mil gracias a todos por leerme!**

**Nos estamos viendo pronto!**

**Los aprecio muchísimo!**

_**Athena-chan**_


End file.
